


And Then There Were None

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [40]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tases her last Avenger. With Jason's help, but still, she did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

* * *

“And that is six!” Darcy cheered, bouncing up and down after they landed. Jason swore her feet barely touched the ground. “I did it. I tased all the Avengers.”

He snorted. “I don't know why you're celebrating. That thing barely missed you, and I had to swoop in to rescue you right after it went on a rampage. You're insane.”

She shrugged. “Maybe a little, but you have to admit—it was a genius plan. Swoop in while the Hulk is battling someone else, tase him, and swoop out. You made it go off perfectly. And now I have done it all. I am a superhero.”

“More like a supervillain,” Jason muttered, and she laughed, pulling him close to her.

“Admit it. You like how crazy I am.”

“Maybe.”

“It turns you on.”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely,” she corrected, and that grin had him pulling off his helmet and pushing her up against the wall as he kissed her. He knew the violence shouldn't turn him on, but no one ever said he came back from the dead sane.


End file.
